What About Now?
by Butterfly Kitty
Summary: Songfic about Squirrelflight. R&R plz!


**Yo! Just a little songfic... *blushes***

* * *

><p><em>Shadows fill an empty heart<em>  
><em>As love is fading,<em>  
><em>From all the things that we are<em>  
><em>But are not saying.<em>  
><em>Can we see beyond the stars<em>  
><em>And make it to the dawn?<em>

Squirrelflight sighed. It was a few moons since Hollyleaf had revealed to all the clans that Squirrelflight wasn't her's, Lionblaze's, and Jayfeather's mother, and Brambleclaw was still not talking to her.

_Change the colors of the sky._  
><em>And open up to<em>  
><em>The ways you made me feel alive,<em>  
><em>The ways I loved you.<em>  
><em>For all the things that never died,<em>  
><em>To make it through the night,<em>  
><em>Love will find you.<em>

Squirrelflight scented a mouse. She stalked it, accidently stepping on a twig. It snapped, and the mouse scuttled off. Suddenly, the bushes parted to reveal Brambleclaw. "Step lighter, and watch where you're going!" he snapped.

_What about now?_  
><em>What about today?<em>  
><em>What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?<em>  
><em>What if our love never went away?<em>  
><em>What if it's lost behind words we could never find?<em>  
><em>Baby, before it's too late,<em>  
><em>What about now?<em>

Brambleclaw didn't care, did he? Squirrelflight wondered as she stalked a crow. POUNCE! She caught it in a flash. Tearing into it like it was her life. She didn't want to live if it meant lying and betraying, being lied and betrayed to.

_The sun is breaking in your eyes_  
><em><span>To start a new day.<span>_  
><em><span>This broken heart can still survive<span>_  
><em><span>With a touch of your grace.<span>_  
><em><span>Shadows fade into the light.<span>_  
><em><span>I am by your side,<span>_  
><em><span>Where love will find you.<span>_

Squirrelflight hissed at the crow, kicking earth all over it. She turned and stalked away from it, smelling a vole. Why did Hollyleaf do it? Her life could've been so much better!

_What about now?_  
><em><span>What about today?<span>_  
><em><span>What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?<span>_  
><em><span>What if our love, it never went away?<span>_  
><em><span>What if it's lost behind words we could never find?<span>_  
><em><span>Baby, before it's too late,<span>_  
><em><span>What about now?<span>_

Of course, Squirrelflight thought. She lied to her! Hollyleaf must've thought she was a prissy, stuck-up liar! But that's no reason to hurt her. Maybe Squirrelflight had done something... Yes, of course she had.

_Now that we're here,_  
><em><span>Now that we've come this far,<span>_  
><em><span>Just hold on.<span>_  
><em><span>There is nothing to fear,<span>_  
><em><span>For I am right beside you.<span>_  
><em><span>For all my life,<span>_  
><em><span>I am yours.<span>_

"Brambleclaw!" Squirrelflight said aloud. "Come out. I know you're there." Brambleclaw slid out of the shadows, his cold amber eyes burning into her soul. "I know you hate me, but I still love you."

_What about now?_  
><em>What about today?<em>  
><em>What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?<em>  
><em>What if our love never went away?<em>  
><em>What if it's lost behind words we could never find?<em>  
><em>What about now?<em>  
><em>What about today?<em>  
><em>What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?<em>  
><em>What if our love never went away?<em>  
><em>What if it's lost behind words we could never find?<em>  
><em>Baby, before it's too late,<em>  
><em>Baby, before it's too late,<em>  
><em>Baby, before it's too late,<em>  
><em>What about now?<em>

"You.. do?" Brambleclaw asked.

"Of course," Squirrelflight answered. "What's not to love?" Brambleclaw stiffened.

"My father," he meowed simply.

"Well, I don't care. You're still in my heart," Squirrelflight said, nuzzling Brambleclaw's cheek.

"Thanks Squirrelflight. For everything," Brambleclaw said, licking Squirrelflight's cheek. Squirrelflight knew she was in his heart again.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it. I never really liked Squirrelflight, but oh well, I thought this song fit her. =3 <strong>


End file.
